Date Night
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Marluxia x Sora] [Riku x Zexion] Date night at popular nightclub, with dancing, drinks, and memories. Who could ask for more?


**A/N:** Something stupid at first that has a bout of seriousness but then turns stupid again. My brain is weird at 2am and I fully blame that.

I hope people find some enjoyment in this ball of oddness. :P

* * *

 **Date Night**

* * *

"You can't honestly be wearing _that,_ can you?"

Sora sighs as he looks at himself in the mirror. The outfit he adorns is simple but (apparently) too simple for the one sitting on his bed. He huffs as he turns around and looks at his pink-haired boyfriend. "It's better than what you're wearing."

Marluxia gives himself a once over before a small grin settles on his countenance. "Sora, I have a sense of fashion… unlike you."

The brunet makes a "tch" sound as he pockets his wallet and keys. "You look like a stripper."

"A handsome stripper."

"Whatever. I _really_ hope Riku decides to wear something decent. He's gotten better since getting with your roommate, but sometimes he wears those stupid crop tops and both genders can't keep their hands off him."

Marluxia chuckles as he stands. "He shows off. Zexion can be quite possessive so I wouldn't be surprised if he literally beat off a few of those onlookers with his books."

Sora snorts at that. "A bookworm beating off his boyfriend's admirers with books… why is that funny to me?"

"You're weird, darling. That's why." The taller man offers his arm to Sora and the brunet takes it. "If you get wasted tonight I'm not promising to not fuck you. You owe me."

"I owe you in your head… but fine. If I don't you'll just whine all night and that's kind of pathetic coming from a twenty six year old." Sora smirks as Marluxia rolls his eyes. "Let's go, hot stuff."

=w=

Thanks to breaking a few traffic laws, the duo make it to the club in record time. Marluxia steps out and opens the door for the smaller man, to which Sora gives him a small smile and exits the vehicle. They don't make it three feet before Sora spots bright blue and it has him rolling his eyes.

"Somewhat decent is better than not decent at all."

Standing at the entrance is Sora's best friend, Riku, and his boyfriend, Zexion. The silveret wears a bright, baby blue muscle shirt with skin tight leather pants and converse sneakers. Zexion, on the other hand, adorns a much simpler outfit; dark blue t-shirt with jeans and black boots. They look as if they come from totally different worlds and without Riku's arm thrown around Zexion's shoulders no one would guess they even knew each other, let alone were together for two years.

"Hey lovebirds!" Riku calls as Marluxia and Sora walk closer. "I told Zex you guys would be here in less than ten minutes."

"...They broke a number of laws to get here in that amount of time," Zexion mutters, a sigh floating off his lips. "Nonetheless, it's good to see you. Shall we head in?"

"You bet! I'm getting wasted tonight and no one can stop me!" Marluxia exclaims as he walks in, Sora shaking his head behind him.

"I thought you said _I'd_ be the one getting drunk…"

The heavy bass makes the floor vibrate under their feet as the two couples walk in. Neon lights dance on the walls and floor as people move to the music. When the lights flash towards Riku, he has a smirk on his face as he drags Zexion to the dance floor, much to the slate haired man's annoyance.

"I'll dance once I get a few drinks in me," Marluxia announces as he walks towards the bar. Sora scoffs as he sits next to his boyfriend, though an amused smile curls his lip.

"What can I get you boys?" the bartender asks as she walks towards them. She's a slim woman but it's hard to make out anything else due to the darkness of the club.

"I'll get a margarita… and I think my lil cutie will get vodka. Right?" The pink haired man turns towards Sora and he nods. "Yep, make that official. Thanks hun!"

"You got it handsome."

The woman walks away. Marluxia throws an arm around Sora and pulls him closer; a bit of an awkward move due to the gap between seats. "Sometimes I wonder why Riku chose Zexion."

"That was random." Sora arches a brow. "I kinda get why you say that though; they're polar opposites. Then again someone could say the same for us."

"Ahh yes, I guess you can't control who your heart wants, even if they're a person everyone else thinks is wrong for you." The older laughs, the sound hard to hear over the pounding music, but Sora hears it all the same. "You may be an annoying little shit sometimes but I still love you."

" _I'm_ annoying? You're a flamboyant dick." Sora grins as he pecks his boyfriend's cheek. "But I guess I still love you too."

Their conversation breaks when Riku and Zexion walk towards them. "You guys are actually adorable and I'm jealous," Riku yells as he sits on a stool. He grabs Zexion and sits him on his lap and the gesture makes the other boy blush up to his ears. "But no one beats Zex on the adorable factor."

"Shut _up,_ you imbecile."

"I love you too."

The woman from before gives Marluxia and Sora their drinks, then takes Riku and Zexion's orders before walking away again. "She was cute-" is all the silveret manages to say before an "ow" follows soon afterwards.

"Remember what happened when you called someone cute last time?" Sora teases. Riku says nothing, but a grimace tells the brunet his best friend remembers all too well.

The bartender comes back a few minutes later, placing the drinks on the table before walking away again. Zexion takes a few sips from his while Riku moves to the side and gulps down his own drink; another difference between the two.

Sora smiles a little at the memory of Riku calling him at 3am to drunkenly say he found love with the most beautiful creature he ever saw, yet at the time, Sora wrote him off to another of his drunken confessions. The brunet remembers Riku coming over the next day, sober, and saying he wanted Sora to ask Marluxia to help him win Zexion over, and the rest, they say, is history.

They went through their ups and downs, as every couple does, but both of them came out stronger, as both a couple and as individuals. Zexion still dealt with some insecurity, as Riku has admirers from seemingly everywhere, but since kissing him during one of Riku's basketball games in front of the entire school, the younger man's doubts seemed to reside a bit.

"Oh no, he's being silent. What are you thinking about?" Marluxia asks as his fingers idly play with Sora's hair.

"Remembering stuff with Riku and Zexion. They've been through a lot and yet they still love each other. We've been through our share too but we never had to deal with an abusive ex."

"Ah yes… Zexion's dumb fuck of an ex boyfriend. I still remember when Riku put the run to him." The pink haired man smirks. "I think everyone realized you don't mess with Zexion unless you want to bring out the evil bastard Riku can be sometimes."

"Pretty much… though I do remember my ex girlfriend tried to kiss me and you punched her in the face." Sora snorts. "That was funny but I felt bad for laughing."

"No one touches what's mine. Bitches better figure that out sooner or later."

"Yes yes… we all know that now."

The rest of the night passes with drinks, dances, and at the end of it, Sora has to support Marluxia to his car while Riku carries Zexion in his arms due to the other being fast asleep.

"Zex truly is a special one; who the hell can fall asleep in a _club_ of all places?" Riku mumbles, affection hanging off his voice. "We'll see you guys tomorrow alright? Be safe on the way back!"

Sora waves with his free arm as Riku walks to his car, and half carries his boyfriend back to his. "You're not fucking me tonight; you're so drunk you wouldn't get undressed before falling asleep."

"Mmgh," is all Sora gets as an answer.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
